Como salidos de un shoujo
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8 para Ayumi-nightbeauty] Sora y Yamato son castigados y deben quedarse después de clase a limpiar el aula... ¡ay! [SORATO. Ligero AU. Ligera parodia]


Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Ayumi-nightbeauty para el **foro Proyecto 1-8**. Por la celebración de los primeros mil posteos del topic Sorato.

 **Aclaración:** Esto es un ligerísimo AU, donde Sora no se declaró a Yamato en navidad. Es, además, una parodia.

* * *

 **Como salido de un shoujo**

* * *

Sora no solía distraerse en clase, pero Taichi además no solía faltar. Si Taichi faltaba Sora, irremediablemente, se distraía. Porque sin su inmensa cabeza de tremenda cabellera marrón interrumpiéndole la vista, Sora no podía evitar que sus ojos se enfocaran perdida, irrevocablemente, en los mechones rubios de Yamato.

Taichi era su impedimento. Taichi era, en realidad, _su salvación_. Porque cuando Sora enfocaba la vista en Yamato… _ah_. A Sora le temblaban las piernas, le transpiraba la nuca, se le abría la boca.

Los cambios fisiológicos, a pesar de molestos (y bastante inoportunos), no eran su pesadilla, su pesadilla de los días en que Taichi faltaba, claro. Su real problema, pesadillezco, pesado y pandillesco, eran sus _ojos_. Porque cuando sus ojos, ¡sus! propios ojos, rojos, casi borgoña, se centraban en Yamato…

 _Ay_.

Ahí, _ay_ , Sora se perdía para siempre.

.

.

Yamato se sentaba contra la pared, tercero desde el fondo. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo contra la ventana, pero el eterno idiota que era su amigo Taichi le había ganado de mano el primer día de clases. Aunque el que había salido perdiendo, honestamente, era Taichi. Porque él no podía evitar distraerse mirando los árboles, o a las chicas que llegaban tarde; incluso una vez creyó espiarlo contando pájaros.

Si Yamato se sentase contra la ventana, no lo regañarían día por medio como a Taichi. Él se concentraría. Si Yamato se sentase junto a la ventana, Sora se sentaría tras suyo, y tal vez podría sentir su respiración sobre su espalda… o casi.

Giró su cuerpo para enfrentar su espalda a la pared, cuidándose de no perder la vista de la pizarra. Era para espiar, nada más. Una mirada rápida, un segundo pasajero. Una pizquita de distracción. Él solo quería saber qué hacía Sora ahí al fondo, ver si ella también se distraía con la ventana.

La miró.

Sora tenía los labios abiertos. _Un segundo._ Yamato sintió un escalofrio. _Dos segundos._ A Sora le brillaba la barbilla. Sora inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante. _Tres y cuatro segundos._ Yamato perdió sus labios, miró su escote. No pudo evitarlo. _Cinco, seis y siete_. Escuchó el _tic tac_ de su reloj pulsera. ¿O era su corazón latiendo? ¿Podía darle taquicardia a su edad? _Nueve, diez_ , _treinta y seis_. Alzó la vista. Labios húmedos. Ojos abiertos.

Sora lo estaba mirando.

No, no era taquicardia.

 _Cincuenta y siete._

.

.

Y por eso fue que ese día les ordenaron quedarse a limpiar el aula, aunque a ninguno de los dos le correspondía.

Yamato se había ofrecido para ir a buscar los elementos de limpieza mientras Sora borraba la pizarra. Necesitaba un momento a solas, alejarse de ella. El corazón no había dejado de latirle y sabía que no era porque esa fuera la primera vez que le llamaban la atención y lo castigaban.

Eso, de hecho, tanto no importaba. Era Sora. Sora que se le metía en el pecho, le daba cosquillas en la panza y le coloreaba las mejillas. Sora, que casi no había hablado desde el reto, avergonzada.

Yamato no pensaba que fuera culpa suya, pero tampoco la iba a acusar de ser la culpable, por haberle atrapado la mirada y haberle impedido, a la fuerza, prestar atención en clase.

Así había sucedido, él lo sabía. Pero no sería tan insensible de decirlo en voz alta, claro.

Cuando entró al aula de regreso, Sora estaba parada sobre una silla, borrando la parte alta de la pizarra. La tarde se iba acabando y los últimos rayos de sol del día ingresaban por la ventana, enmarcándola.

Sora parecía hecha de fuego.

Y Yamato no podía mirar más allá.

―¿Yamato? ―llamó Sora, sorprendiéndolo.

Él se adelantó, aún con los elementos de limpieza en las manos. Ella, Yamato no sabe por qué, también se adelantó… directo al aire.

Yamato la vio resbalar. Sora lo vio tirar todo lo que traía en las manos. Yamato se adelantó, caballeroso. Sora, _damisela en peligrosa_ , se dejó caer y, muy importante, se dejó atrapar.

Ella iba cayendo de frente, él iba directo hacia ella. Sora, con grácil torpeza de dama en peligro, lo abrazó al caer. Yamato, sobre todo su porte firme de caballero, la recibió.

Se tambaleó, y cayó con ella.

―¡Yamato! ―Y eso, de verdad, era lo único que Sora lograba decir.

.

.

La caída los obligó a comenzar de nuevo, y a reorganizar el método de limpieza. En su caída, Sora había tirado polvo de tiza por todos lados. En su corrida, Yamato había roto un frasco de lavandina.

Y Sora, claro, era alérgica.

No podría haber sido de otra manera.

.

.

―Yamato, no estoy cómoda con esto.

Sora era muy dulce cuando hablaba.

―Si entras al salón te llorarán los ojos.

Y era cierto. Yamato había pensado que se había lastimado en la caída, se había asustado mucho. El problema, sin embargo, había sido el frasco roto, y cuando había vuelto de lavarse la cara, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz colorada, Yamato no la había dejado volver a entrar. Él se encargaría de limpiar el aula.

Él se encargaría de estar lejos de Sora, en realidad. Ya no podía estar junto a ella. No era solo que su cuerpo hiciera tonterías o que el cerebro se le nublara, ni siquiera que lo castigaran por mirarla (era todo culpa de Sora).

Era, realmente, que ahora la había _tocado_ , y la había _tocado_ entera, todo a lo largo… ella había caído sobre él, él la había sostenido… y ahora recordarlo era engorroso, era doloroso y era peligroso porque era _evidente_.

Y Sora era linda, pero no era tonta.

Por eso, Sora debía irse.

Yamato caminó hasta la puerta. Se había improvisado un barbijo para cubrirse la nariz, Sora se lo quitó y él se sonrojó, porque había olvidado que lo traía puesto.

―Yo terminaré, de verdad ―dijo―. Explicaré el accidente… el olor persistirá, me creerán.

Sora sonrió, Yamato era muy buen amigo.

―No me siento bien dejándote hacer todo el trabajo solo.

―Es que, en realidad, tú no te sientes bien.

Sora rio, aunque avergonzada. Lo miró. Yamato se sonrojó. Sora, con ojos hinchados por el llanto y nariz roja por la congestión, con el pelo pegado a la frente por haberse mojado el rostro, era un imán.

Despacito, ella acarició sus cabellos rubios.

―Tienes tiza ―dijo, retirando sus manos, ahora blancas de polvo.

Se acercó más a él, hizo puntitas de pie para alcanzarlo. Le pasó las manos por los cabellos.

Yamato cerró los ojos. Ella lo acarició.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera…

 _ay_.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Nunca había hecho algo en tono paródico, creo que seguiré intentándolo. Este era un reto para Kailey Hamilton que ella lamentablemente debió abandonar y yo, rápidamente, me lo adueñé. ¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
